


un(bi)lievable

by liquidnitrogen



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, and they were bisexual oh my god they were bisexual, no plot just s5e17 rewrite but make it less straight, they are so in love and supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidnitrogen/pseuds/liquidnitrogen
Summary: S5E17 - Partridge: Leslie asks about Ben's high school girlfriends and he feels the need to clear up some things (plot twist: Leslie does too)
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	un(bi)lievable

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is kinda dumb lol but these two are very important to me so i felt the need to share this. i hope you enjoy <3

“Well,” Ben said, looking out the car window, “392, this is it.” 

He drove the car up onto the driveway of the beige house in which his younger sister lived. Leslie looked at it, almost as if in shock. To be fair, it was a pretty big house. It was nice and homey though, a perfect place for a family to live in. He had been hoping to see her kids today—even more so he had hoped that Leslie could meet them—but it seemed they would be out with their dad for the day. 

Ben opened the door and stepped out, quickly making his way to Leslie’s side of the car to open the door for her as well, like the true gentleman he was. She gave him an appreciative smile and grabbed his hand as she got up. It’s not like they would have a lot of time to hold hands—the walk to the door only took about two seconds—but that just made it more special, he thought. The way that they would always take whatever short moment they could to be close to each other made him feel so warm and bubbly inside. It was as if all the pent up touches from having to keep each other a secret would just come rushing out at any given moment, and he loved it.

Once they had reached the doorstep, Ben quickly shot his eyes over at Leslie, “ready?”

“Yes—yeah, I think so,” she returned the look, “I just want her to like me, you know? First impressions are _very_ important.”

Ben chuckled and gave her a reassuring smile, “relax Leslie, we’re just here for a quick stop. No drawn out family dinner, no need to analyze each other’s life stories. You’re gonna be fine, she’ll love you, I promise.” 

“Okay. Okay, you’re right. It’ll be fine. I got this,” Leslie said, taking a deep breath. 

He squeezed her hand before pressing the doorbell and only a few seconds later he heard some shuffling from inside the house. Shortly thereafter they were greeted by Ben’s sister, Stephanie, who was smiling warmly at them both.

“Hello, it’s so nice to finally meet you, Leslie! Ben’s told me all about you,” she reached out her hand to Leslie, who waved it away and brought her in for a hug instead.

“It’s very nice to meet you too! Coincidentally Ben has told me a lot about you as well,” she said matter-of-factly as she stepped back from the embrace, making Stephanie let out a small laugh. Good start, Ben noted. 

“And Benji!” she turned her eyes to Ben, who was standing slightly off to the side, “Come here!” He gave his sister a big hug before they all made their way into the house. 

“So,” Stephanie turned to the two of them, “make yourselves at home. Benji, you know the place. Leslie, bathroom’s over there,” she pointed to a room around the corner. 

“Great, thank you,” Leslie nodded.

The two followed Stephanie into her kitchen and over to a small, round table by the windows overseeing the garden. It was filled with things for the kids, bikes, a swingset, and a big patch of grass for them to run around and play on. Looking out at it, Ben hoped he could have this one day too. 

“So,” Stephanie began as they all sat down, “it’s been a long trip, are you guys hungry? Thirsty? I’ve made some lovely ice tea if you want some.”

“I could definitely go for that, thank you,” Leslie smiled at her.

“I’ll have a glass too,” Ben added, “I’m kinda hungry though.” 

“Oh, well what do you feel like?”

“What is there?”

“Why don’t you have a look?”

“Alright,” Ben got up from his seat and made his way over to the fridge. 

“Whatever you’re making, make some for me, alright?” he heard his sister telling from over by the table. He gave her a quick thumbs up before returning to the raiding of her fridge. After a few minutes he returned to the table with two plates of sandwiches amongst a variety of other things such as chips, pickles and some random vegetables. Leslie seemed to make a confused face at his choices. 

“Tada,” he announced as he set the plates down on the table.

“Oh my god,” Stephanie chuckled, “It’s exactly what you used to make us when we were kids.”

“No offence babe, but who let you make this?” Leslie teased. 

“In all fairness, I was like ten. No ten year old boy knows how to make actual food.”

“You do now though, don’t you?” She paused in thought, “that was a rhetorical question, I’ve eaten your food many times.” 

“Yeah, I know you have,” Ben laughed, “this was purely for the nostalgia. I just need to go to the bathroom real quick, but please enjoy your gourmet meal as I do,” he gave her some finger guns and headed off. 

It was just the two of them now. Leslie pondered for a second, trying to think of some non-awkward conversation topics to bring up, and soon she lit up. “So was, like, Ben a bossy older brother? Did he make you watch _Star Wars_ movies?” She smirked. 

“Make me?” Stephanie asked, almost incredulously, “I loved those movies just as much as he did.” 

“That’s so cute,” Leslie immediately, without thought, wrapped her in another hug. 

“Ah, you do a lot of hugging,” Stephanie remarked with a smile. 

“Yeah, get used to it. We’re sisters now,” Leslie placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she let out a small, approving laugh.

As he walked back into the kitchen, Ben caught a glimpse of Leslie so effortlessly getting along with his sister, and everything felt so perfect. With his parents being divorced, his sister had always been the only constant in his life which he could always rely on. Sure, both his parents loved him and yeah, he had his brother too, but there was something special about the relationship he had with Stephanie. They had always had more in common. Looking at her now, talking to his wife— _wife_ , that word still made him feel so giddy—feeling like he had a real family, it just made him so happy.

She heard him coming and turned her head in his direction, “Benji, I’m really glad you came back for this,” she told him and he felt a smile creep onto his face, “a lot of jerks around here didn’t think you’d show up,” she added. 

“Well, I wasn’t sure, but Leslie gave me the extra push, and I figured it’d be nice to put the Ice Town thing behind me once and for all.” She looked at him and nodded before turning her attention to Leslie, who was grabbing a binder with the label “Questions for Stephanie” from where it was lying next to her on the table.

“Now that you’re both here, let’s get started. Just have a few questions”

“You have a _binder_?” Stephanie noted in awe. It was amazing how easily those two were getting along, Ben thought. 

“That’s right,” she said proudly, “who were Ben’s high school girlfriends and what base do you think he got to?” 

There was a sharp inhale from Stephanie, “um…”

“What’s that?” He managed. 

Right away Ben felt the awkwardness wash over the room. He knew. Stephanie knew. Leslie did not know. It wasn’t something he was ashamed of—not at all in fact—he just realized that, since it had never exactly come up, he had not told Leslie that he was bisexual and therefore, he had not told her that the people he dated in high school had not exclusively been girls. Well, there had only been two people, one boy and one girl. It would be an easy out to just mention the girl and skip the boy, but if not now, then when? He wouldn’t expect her to be judgemental at all, so maybe it was time?

“Tell me about your old girlfriends! Come on, there must be some embarrassing stories here!” Leslie begged.

“Well… That’s funny actually,” He said and felt his sisters eyes nervously blaring into him. This was fine, he was fine. 

“Yeah?” Leslie leaned forward and rested her chin in her hands, clearly dying to hear whatever juicy dating stories he had for her. 

“Yeah, I had one girlfriend. Her name was Sarah, not a lot happened there,” he began, “but that wasn’t the only relationship I was in.” 

Leslie’s face went on a rollercoaster from disappointment to confusion to possible clarity to shock, “Ben Wyatt… Are you telling me—”

“I dated a guy, I’m bisexual.” 

“No way!” Leslie shrieked and practically ran over to hug him. 

“Yessir,” He laughed, fully returning his wife’s embrace. 

“Babe, that is so cool and I’m super proud of you,” she sighed happily and gave him a quick kiss, “god, I’m just so happy you told me, but do you want to know what makes this, like, a thousand times cooler?”

“Obviously.”

“I am too!” She beamed, and Ben made that stupid surprise face of his which Leslie had always found so adorable and he couldn’t help it. 

“That _does_ make this a thousand times cooler! When did you know?”

“Sometime around college, I think. Dated a girl for a while then,” she looked very pleased with herself, and Ben could do nothing but bask in the bisexual glory with her. 

“That’s awesome. I’m so proud of you and I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Leslie smiled, “look at us, just a couple of bisexuals, who would have thought?” she rested her head on her husband’s shoulder.

Stephanie cleared her throat, “I’m not a bisexual.”

“Okay, just a _couple_ of bisexuals,” Leslie corrected herself, emphasizing her and Ben by holding up their intertwined hands. They all let out a laugh before falling into a comfortable silence. Although it didn’t take long for Leslie to start asking Ben about his top male celebrity crushes. 

Before this, before Ben had met Leslie, he’d always fantasized about being with someone who just radiated a sense of home. Someone he could trust, someone who would always make him feel loved. He had always wanted someone with whom he could unapologetically be himself, no matter what. As he looked at Leslie who was still sitting in his lap with her arm draped over his shoulders, he couldn’t help but feel that unmistakable feeling that he’d found his home.


End file.
